


Source: Avengers

by transdragonn



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Irondad, everyone loves peter bc i love peter, slight panicking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 12:09:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16786675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/transdragonn/pseuds/transdragonn
Summary: Peter secretly runs an Avengers Incorrect Quotes blog. Except his quotes are actual quotes. This causes a small problem.





	Source: Avengers

Peter Parker ran a blog. Specifically an incorrect Avengers quotes blog. It was one of many, except Peter's blog was special. Every quote on it had come out of the Avengers' mouths.

"I'm just saying, Nat," Clint said, "Jar Jar Binks is god."

"Jump off the helicarrier." Natasha responded, flipping a page in her book.

Peter wrote that down. It got 19,483 notes. About two hundred of the reblogs was discourse over if Hawkeye would ever say that. Peter's blog was at 12k followers.

" _No_!" He heard Steve yell. "You cannot bake legos into muffins and feed them to Tony!"

"You're no fun." Bucky grumbled, followed by the sound of legos shifting as he presumably slammed down a box of the things onto a counter.

Peter fell off the ceiling trying to grab his phone to post that. He had 35k and counting.

"Peter, did you do your homework?" Tony called from his section of the lab. There was a pause.

"Fuck." Peter muttered, nearly tilting off his stool as he lunged for the papers.

"DID YOU JUST SAY THE FUCK WORD?!" Tony shrieked, appalled.

"NO." Peter shouted back. He wrote the quote down in his phone before hurrying to finish the history work.

He thought he could keep his blog a secret from his psuedo family, but noooo. Someone linked Tony to it on one of his social medias, and now they were having a meeting.

"This blog," Tony informed them all with a very serious look on his face, gesturing towards a display that FRIDAY had pulled up, "Has direct quotes from us. It's passed off as incorrect quotes, but they're all things we've said. Which means...."

Oh god this was it, they knew he was running it. They were going to get so mad at him for posting these things. Maybe he'd even broken some rule and they were going to kick him out of the Avengers. He didn't think he could handle that. He thought he might die.

"Which means there's someone listening in to our conversations. We need to lock down the Tower and figure out who's behind this."

What.

_What._

"What?!" Peter accidentally yelled. Everyone looked at him and he sunk down in his chair. "I mean.... What???"

"I'm sorry, kid, I'll call May for you. FRIDAY, start shut down." Tony commanded. Steel started sliding down the windows. "But we can't let this person run free. If they know all this, they probably know your identity."

"And we have to protect you." Steve concluded, sending him a kind smile. Peter was this close to dying.

"No, they--they don't know!" He stood up, panicking. Oh god this was going badly. The team started up, but Tony's voice rose above them.

"How do you know that, huh?" Tony shot back, albeit a little harshly. He was scared for Peter. "I know you don't want to be stuck here, but we're doing this for your own safety! This person could leak your name! Address!"

"No they couldn't!" Peter shot back desperately.

"And what makes you think that!"

"Because it's me!!!!" Peter shouted. The room went silent and Peter dropped back into his chair, adamantly avoiding eye contact.

"...What."

"I run the blog." He muttered. He pulled out his phone, unlocked it and put it on the blog, then slid it across the table. Tony quietly picked it up and read through. The silence started getting to Peter. He teared up. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to have it spiral out of control I just thought it would be fun and Ned thought it would too so I just did it and you all say funny things and people love it and I'm really sorry please don't kick me off the team!"

Oh jeez everything was going blurry and he could hear everything yet nothing and was that someone next to him and--

Tony put a steadying hand on his back, and talked quietly till his breathing evened.

"Kid you're not off the team." He said gently. Peter glanced up at everyone.

Steve looked like he was reevaluating his life. Bucky shot him a thumbs up, as did Clint, though of course his was much more energetic. Nat had stolen his phone from Tony and was scrolling through, looking vaguely impressed. Thor was chuckling at the posts that FRIDAY was still displaying, smiling Bruce at his elbow.

"I'm not?" He whispered. Tony fondly shook his head.

"And as long as you continue to keep anything confidential off the blog, you can keep doing it." He assured. "But I guarantee you that we're all going to be following you now. No escape."

Peter paled.


End file.
